


Craquer ses phalanges

by Kalincka



Series: Les Héros qui respirent [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Carol Danvers, Because She Always Is, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Carol a trop longtemps joué la carte du contrôle de soi.





	Craquer ses phalanges

Carol Danvers connaît la colère. Elle connaît cette sensation de puissance et de rage qui pulse dans ses muscles et dans sa tête et elle n’est certainement pas prête à la canaliser. Si elle pouvait exploser, elle le ferait sans aucun doute. Ça ne lui fait pas peur.

Alors quand elle tient la main de Thanos entre ses doigts, quand l’index et le pouce de ce Titan de poussière luttent pour se rejoindre, Carol se laisse aller à un rictus méprisant. Se croire capable de résister à sa rage est une illusion bien ironique, quand on possède la pierre de Réalité. Se croire capable de s’en sortir vainqueur, quand Nick Fury a disparu de la surface de la Terre, c’est misérable.

Elle lui brise les phalanges une à une.

Le craquement est ridicule, inaudible au milieu des bombardements et du chaos de la planète où ils se trouvent. C’est un bruit si infime pour un geste qui vient de sauver l’univers ; lorsque Thanos tombe à genoux, impuissant en fixant sa main molle, son hurlement fait trembler ses propres armées. Le gant lui est désormais inutile, car il est incapable de s'en servir.

Carol, elle, sourit de toutes ses dents.


End file.
